


Love is in the Air

by mldrgrl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl
Summary: Just a bit of Valentine's Day fluff set in season 7
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 18
Kudos: 96





	Love is in the Air

He can picture her in her apartment, probably in her sweats and a t-shirt, probably with her hair clipped back to wash her face, or maybe her face is already damp and smells like the peppermint scrub she uses to remove her make-up at the end of the day. She’s probably in the kitchen, sorting through the Lean Cusines in her freezer, trying to decide which one to pop into the microwave.

Five minutes ago, he asked her for just about the 100th time if she was really sure she didn’t want to celebrate Valentine’s Day tonight. After insisting that it wouldn’t even be possible to get a last minute reservation, even if she wanted to go out, and to be clear, she does not want to go out, she treats him to the same arguments she’s already given him 99 times before. Commercialization. Roman feasts. Conflicting origin stories. Should change the name to Hallmark Day. Blah blah blah. He umhms and uhhuhs her with his cell phone tucked between his ear and shoulder, shifting a grocery bag from one arm to the other to free up his hands.

“...and now it’s been commercialized to the point of no longer even being romantic, which as I’ve already pointed out, wasn’t even the intent to begin with, so if you really-”

“Uh huh. Do me a favor, Scully, open your door.”

“What?”

“Open your door.” 

He ends the call before she can reply and it’s a few moments before he hears the bolts and chains slide free and she opens the door. He was right about the sweats and t-shirt and right about the clips in her hair. Her face is shiny and pink and freckled, so she’s already scrubbed and he detects a hint of peppermint.

“Mulder?”

He holds up a bouquet of roses to her. “Happy Hallmark Day,” he says.

“Mulder…” Her cheeks take a rosy hue and she dips her chin as she takes the roses. He can tell she’s trying not to smile.

One by one, he takes items from his paper bag and fills her arms. A heart-shaped box of chocolates, a white teddy bear holding a red heart, a small pink heart-shaped balloon on a stick, a box of conversation hearts and a wrapped sugar cookie with pink frosting. Finally, he folds her fingers around the neck of a bottle of wine. She’s laughing by the time he finishes and shuffles backwards so he can come inside.

He follows her to the kitchen where she leans over to unload all the gifts in her arms. He leans over as well behind her to drop the empty paper bag and then wrap his arms around her middle and kiss her cheek.

“You know you didn’t have to do all this,” she says, turning her head back towards him. He cranes his neck and muffles her words with kisses. If she’s going to say anything else, it fades with her chuckles.

“Have you eaten yet?” he asks, rubbing her hips with his hands and rubbing his nose into her cheek.

She groans. “Please, don’t tell me you actually have reservations somewhere and I need to get dressed.”

“I would never insist you get dressed.  In fact if I ever even suggest such a thing, you’ll know I’m a shape-shifter. I just thought we might order a heart-shaped pizza to complete the theme.”

“Now you’re just being ridiculous.”

“I don’t care,” he whispers into her hair. Her head rolls back against his shoulder. “I don’t care if it’s commercial and I don’t care if it’s loosely based on some ancient Pagan ritual or if it was created by Hallmark to boost card sales. Oh, that reminds me, I got you a card.”

He pats her hips and stands back and she gives a little whimper of disappointment before she turns and grasps the lapels of his leather jacket. “Show me later,” she says, tugging him back towards her.

“But, it’s got Snoopy on it and everything. I think he’s holding up a little sign that says ‘Be Mine’ or something like that.”

“Shut up and kiss me, you idiot.”

“No, that’s not what it says.”

Scully laughs and tugs on Mulder’s jacket again. He grins and brings his arms around her again, squeezing her tight. He’s about to kiss her when there’s a knock on the door. She frowns and lets go of his jacket.

“I swear to god, if that’s a singing telegram…” she says over her shoulder as she walks away from him.

He’s already got his wallet out. The pizza is right on time.

The End

  
  
  



End file.
